Here is what
by sohei-zen
Summary: A oneshot of Robin finally doing something he should have done long ago...


Here Is What…

The leaves made crunching sounds as he made his way up the hill. It had been to long since he had seen her. There were so many conflicting feelings; it had taken so much for him to be at this spot at this very moment.

Richard Grayson stood as memories flashed through his mind…..

A small frame…ashen skin…tight black material…violet hair…a knowing smirk…and eyes that you want twinkling only for you….

In a flash Richard was sixteen again and standing in front of the girl he loved more than he would ever be able to describe.

"Rae, I will wait as long as it takes. My feelings are never going to change. I understand that it will take time."

"No Richard it won't work. I will never be able to reciprocate the feelings you think you have for me. I am just not built that way. Feelings and emotions were never part of my purpose" explained the monotone sixteen year old.

"I will not accept that Raven, we can get through it. I will not give up on you or that fact there can be together."

Raven stood silent for a moment before turning to walk away "I am sorry Richard there is nothing to get through nor can we be together".

Seeing her walk away Robin threw caution aside and did the only thing he could think of. He spun around the girl he had known since they were barely thirteen, pulled her into his arms, and kissed for all he was worth. Whether it was just a couple of seconds or a couple eternities the young couple kissed with what they had. Raven was the first to pull way; she put one finger on his lips, and looked into his masked eyes.

"Here is what you are going to do Richard. You are going to forget about this, we can never be. You are going to go ask Kori out and you are going to move on. "

"Rae" pleaded Robin

"No this is how it has to be. If you really do love me then you will do what I ask of you"

With those words Raven walked away from him.

Richard let the memory wash away as he surveyed the area around him. It was a beautiful spot with the trees just short of autumn's full bloom. She would definitely love it and he might even get a rare smile for bringing her favorite flowers. Those smiles were so rare but so worth every bit of work to get them. Thinking about those smiles brought more memories in his mind.

He still watched her on occasion. She had grown into a beautiful woman right before his eyes. As she grew into her curves her hair slid further down her back. His heart still jumped when she would give him that smirk after having caught him staring a little too long at her. He had known her for so long; they had been friends for so long, he still wanted them to be more even after so long.

"I think I am going to ask her to marry me. I know she wants to and we have been dating long enough" Richard told his best friend.

"Good you two will make a wonderful couple and oh the beautiful children that will made" she replied while sending him one of those ultra smiles. "Parents from miles and miles around will be jealous."

He couldn't help but smile back at her, seeing her happy still made his day.

"Rae I could…I could…Raven just say it, just one word and I won't"

Robin was cut off as the young woman's lips touched his.

They stood there wrapped in each other's presence letting the moment whisk them somewhere far away. Raven finally broke the kiss and put a finger on Robin's lips.

"Here is what you are going to do Richard. You are going to marry Kori, I am going to be the maid of honor, I am going to watch you two and smile, and you are going to live happily ever after" whispered Raven.

Richard let a bitter sweet smile form as he fought his memories away again. He could still remember that kiss like it was yesterday, it was one of the most treasured memories that he had.

Those moments had been a long time ago.

"I'm sorry it has been so long Rae. I've missed you so much but there was a lot I needed to deal with before coming. I spent so much time being angry and hurt that I didn't see what you really meant. It took me to long to realize that you really did love me. You may not have been able to show it in the way I wanted but you still did. I am so sorry I didn't see that before. I want you to know that I still love you and I can't imagine a day that I won't "said Richard to the headstone in front of him.

He bent down and placed the flowers on the grave stone marked:

Raven Rachel Roth

Friend

Protector

**TITAN**

1980 – 2004

"You taught me more about love than anyone else. For someone who wasn't built for feelings and emotions you sure able to let your friends and loved ones know how much you really did care. I love you Raven and I know you loved me too.

Richard stood as he tried to shake away the tears forming at the edge of his eyes.

"Here is what you're going to do Raven. You are going to watch as I keep your city safe as well as all of those you hold dear inside it. You are going to watch as another generation of Titans protect those who need it. You are also going to watch as part of me loves you in to this eternity and the next."

He stood silent for the moment as he said good bye to the woman he loved. That quiet was broken by crunching of leaves and a child's yell.

"DADDY DADDY" screamed the little girl as she ran up the hill.

"Yes Rachel sweetheart?" he replied

"Are you ready Daddy, me tired and I want a bed time story" spouted the four year old.

Richard chucked to himself. "Yes sweetie I am ready. Let's go see your Mom so we can get you home. "

"Do I get a story?" the little red head asked

"Yes you do, I will tell you the story of a brave knight and how he won the heart of a beautiful sorceress, and how they lived happily ever after".

Author Notes:

I just fixed some of the errors. Let me know if you liked it.

-sohei_zen-


End file.
